Little Ball of Fluff
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy! Kitten Sam!
1. For shits and giggles!

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What!? A new short story!? Oh man! You lucky devils you! So while working on the fic for my friends niece, I came up this little fic and I had to write it! The fic for my friends niece will be up later tonight or tomorrow. I've been re writing it due to me second guessing myself. Sigh. That and my focus still sucks. I'm working on it though. Promise! So this won't be long. Maybe two or three chapters long. Maybe five depending. I don't know. So you guys, that fic is coming and Sam Angel is coming! Whoo! I've been writing and re writing the Hell out of it...stupid second guessing. Anywho, this was just a spur of the moment type of thing. So yeah. Let's get going!**

**Summary: Gabriel is up to no good and he's bored. So for shit and giggles he turns Sam into a kitten! Dean is not so happy, Bobby is confused, Castiel and Sammy are having though! So is Gabriel! **

**Warning: Severe cuteness and high levels of Momma Dean. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body!**

**For shits and giggles!**

To say Gabriel currently known as Loki the Trickster God, was bored would be an understatement. He's pranked nearly everyone once on the planet, and he's still bored. For the last three days he had pacing up and down his place wonder what the Hell he should do.

"Sigh. What a dreadfully boring day. Again! Ugh! What's a trickster to do?" He asked himself dramatically.

He flipped thorugh his channels on his televisions and halted on a certain channel. He smirked wolfishly. He knew how to cure his boredom. He jumped to his feet and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

Meanwhile

Sam was trying to keep awake finishing research for his and Dean's next hunt. He was tired he would admit. But he needed to stay awake. Since Dean came back and found out what's been happening he's been trying to make it up to him. But Dean was being well...sorta like his Dad.

Sam sighed. He deserved it though. He had betrayed his brother.

"Burning the midnight oil for that big stupid brother of yours?" Gabriel asked.

Sam jumped a mile. He didn't hear anyone or anything get in.

"Half asleep are we?" Gabriel smiled.

"Loki? What do you want?" Sam asked.

"What? I can't just stop by and say hi?" He asked.

"No. What are doing here? Come to torture me some more?" Sam asked bitterly.

"Me? Torture? Ridiculous! Blasphemy!" Gabriel playfully ranted.

Sam snorted. Gabriel grinned like the Chesire cat.

"So. You want to know why I'm here?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. So spill." Sam said.

"I'm bored." He said.

"Bored? That's it?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel as if he grew two heads.

"Yes. I'm bored. I want something to do or laugh at and you're it kiddo." Gabriel said.

"It for what? What are planning?" Sam asked carefully.

"This." Gabriel said.

Gabriel snapped his his fingers and was now holding a tiny brown kitten. He looked over Sam to make sure he was okay and rubbed his tiny back.

"Aww aren't you adorable?" Gabriel cooed.

_Mew!_

"You can talk to me kiddo. I can understand you." He said.

_Change me back!_

"Nope. You're going to be a kitten for as long as I decide, and I get to watch your brother put on a show!" Gabriel said happily.

Sam sighed inwardly. There was no arguing with the trickster. He would always win.

_Fine. Did you have to make me so small?_

"I didn't kiddo. You probably small cause you were born prematurely." Gabe said.

_How'd-_

"I'm a magical being. I know all I see all." Gabe said.

_Right. So-_

"I'll stay until Deano get home." Gabe said.

Sam just mewed his response and curled up in the tricksters lap and fell to sleep.

Gabe smiled down at the sleeping kitten. The kid needed sleep. He kept his word and stayed until Dean got home. Knowing that Dean had probably been drinking he wouldn't notice Sam being a tiny kitten until he woke up tomorrow. But he was wrong. Gabe could sense his brother Castiel all over the older Winchester, and was sober. So made the illusion Sam was asleep in the bed as a human. He gently laid the kitten on the bed and disappeared.

Dean walked in and noticed the lights off and the glow of the laptop on the kitchen table. He grinned softly. He had been harsh on his brother and knew Sam was trying his best to make it up to him. He also his brother was barely functioning. Not eating, not sleeping. All that fun jazz. He smiled lightly when he spotted Sam in his bed.

Not wanting to wake him, he moved around quietly. Closing the laptop, getting ready for bed, checking the salt lines and sigils.

Dean climbed into bed and fell to sleep.

The next morning

Dean awoke to a noise. He wasn't sure what it was but it was there. He slowly grabbed his knife and sat up. He glanced around the motel room and heard it again. It sounded a meow?

He at the tiny little ball of fluff on his bed staring at him.

_Meow_

"Where? How? Sam? Sam!" Dean called. He searched the room and found no trace of his brother, and to top it off there was a mysterious kitten that somehow got into the room. He grabbed his phone and tried to call Sam but found his stuff was still here, even his wallet, weapons, and Hell his boots! It appeared his brother didn't leave the room. So he called out for Sam and searched the room with the kitten at his heels.

Dean noticed when he called for Sam the kitten meowed. Dean looked at the tiny thing and gasped.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

_Mew_

**Aww! Kitty Sammy! So guys? Love? Hate? Trash it? Continue? **

**Until Next Time! *pets kitten Sam* Awww so adorable! *kitten Sam purrs***


	2. Overloading cuteness!

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So due to popular demand this fic will continue! *rains confettei* Since you guys loved it so much I decided to continue it. So you get more kitten Sammy! Whoo! Anyways, Sam and the BBB if you guys are following it, it will be updated! I'm just having a minor setback in figuring out where I want the next chapter to go. So bear with me! I'll get on it. Promise. The other fics are coming! Again minor figuring stuff out setback. And still lacking focus...sigh...Anyways! Without further ado! When we left off, Sam was turned into a itty bitty kitty! *squee* Him's so cute! Let's see what goes on!**

**Snarry-Yup! Gabey did it because he was bored! Lol! And Dean! XD Oh man! **

**Skye1963-I always though of Sam as a kitty too! Sometimes an adorble little German Shephard puppy. Lol! Glad you love it so far! :) And maybe, though I've never been able to write slash to save my life. *smiles and hugs back***

**Lorenza453-Yay! Glad you love it! And I know! I want one too! **

**DjinnAtwood-Hunny I'm satisfied. Lol! Glad you love it dear! More cuteness coming!**

**Souless666-Same here! Him's so cute!**

**SammysDaemon-As you wish dear! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Gabey! He kept making the words not readable!**

**Overloading cuteness! **

Dean blinked and then rubbed his eyes. Pinched himself. Closed his eyes. But no matter what he did, his Sam, his baby, was a tiny little ball of fluff.

_Mew_

"Sammy that really you?" Dean asked.

_Meow_

Sam made his way over to his big brother and climbed up his leg.

"Ow! Hey! Sammy! What are you doing?! Ow!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam made to his shoulder and licked his cheek. Dean picked him off his shoulder and held him in his hands. He looked at the kitten and he confirmed it was his Sammy.

"Yup. You're Sammy. No kitten on the planet would those puppy eyes." Dean said. He rubbed his brother's tiny back. "God you're so tiny. You're no bigger than my hand. But then again when you were born you fit perfectly into dad's hand."

_Mew_

Dean just stood there for a moment stroking his brothers back listening to him purr contently. He then was jolted out his thoughts when Sam started wiggling to get out of his grasp.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

_Meow mew_

Dean looked over to where Sam was. There were boxes. He walked to the boxes and set Sammy down on the table. He opened one of them and read the note inside.

_Some stuff for itty bitty Sammy._

_Have fun!_

_Your friendly neighborhood Trickster._

Dean sighed and wasn't all surprised. He looked through both boxes and saw kitty toys, collars with ID tags made up, a leash, some wet and dry food, food and water dishes, brushes, and other stuff to care for a kitten.

"Guess our 'friendly neighborhood trickster' thought of everything." Dean muttered.

Dean smirked when Sam mewed his response. He packed all his stuff, Sam's and Sam's kitten stuff. Then he grabbed his shower stuff and headed for the bathroom. But before he did that, he made sure Sam was taken care off.

"Alright Sammy. I'm going to take a shower. You stay right here. Okay?" Dean asked.

_Meow_

"Good boy. Here." Dean made up a bowl of wet food for Sam's breakfast and left him some water.

Sam sniffed the food and looked at Dean.

"Sorry kiddo. No people food. I don't want to make you sick." Dean said.

Sam looked at food and guessed Dean was right. Human is actually pretty bad for kittens. So Sammy ate his food and didn't mind it at all.

Dean smiled and hurried to take his shower. Once he called Bobby and told him everything. Bobby ordered Dean to get Sam to his house pronto.

"On my way." Dean said and hung up.

He gently picked up Sam and set him on the counter while he quickly cleaned his dishes and packed them. He loaded the Impala and got in with Sammy in his lap.

"Alright buddy, I can't keep my eye on you while I'm driving so stay in my lap." Dean said firmly.

_Mew_

"Good boy." Dean said patting his head gently.

He flipped on the radio and barreled down the highway. He hummed to his favorite song and drummed his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. They would be at Bobby's in no time. They were actually pretty close. He looked down at his lap and smiled. His baby had curled up and fallen to sleep.

"Oh Sammy boy. Still can't resist the comforts of our girl here huh?" Dean smirked.

When Sammy was baby, Hell even now if you put Sam in the Impala and turn the engine on Sammy would fall right to sleep.

Dean broke out of his musings and gently stroked Sam's back with a finger and smiled again when his purred.

Soon they were at Bobby's. Dean gently picked up the sleeping kitten and met Bobby half way.

"Hey boy. So that's our Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Yup. This is our Sammy." Dean said.

"So tiny." Bobby said gently scratching the kittens ear listening to it purr.

"I know. My baby was always tiny, until he grew into a giant." Dean said.

"Don't I know it. Alright. Give me the kitten and you un load." Bobby said.

"Hell no. You un load and I'll take care of Sammy." Dean argued.

"Now-" Bobby started.

Dean was about to say thing when he no longer felt Sammy in his arms. He looked around panicked with Bobby. The ran into the house and smiled at the sight. Castiel was laying down on the couch with Sammy curled up on his chest and both were sound asleep.

"Do angels need sleep?" Dean asked.

"You got me. We'll ask when they're both awake." Bobby said.

"Alright." Dean said.

"I forgot to tell you I called Cas." Bobby said.

"It's was a good idea, he might be able to help us." Dean said. "Alright let's let these two sleep and unload the Impala."

Bobby nodded and headed out with Dean. They unloaded the Impala and sat in the kitchen nursing beers. Waiting for their family members to wake up.

Castiel for once felt at peace with the youngest Winchester curled up on his chest. Maybe this sleep will heal and replenish his energy faster. He smiled in his sleep when Sam made a cute little squeak and rolled over, once again purring in contentment.

**Awww! Sleepy Cas with a itty bitty Sammy! Did overload you with cuteness?**

**Until Next Time! *sketches a picture of the sleeping angel and kitten* So cute!**


	3. Greatest show eva!

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *looks at clock sees it's still 11* Happy St Patrick's Day! If your Irish or not. I am infact Irish. Most of my family on my dad's side is Irish and German, my mom's side is Hungarian. But anywho, Happy St Patty's Day! Hope you guys had a wonderful day! Okay so couple of things before we start! One: the new fics are coming! My lack of focus and second guessing keeps pushing things back. So they're coming! I promise! Two: I have an idea for a demon!Dean fic, it involves and incident where Dean is forced is to be a demon to save Sam and he becomes more overprotective and possessive. So thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know! Review, PM, or Facebook! So wit that let's get started! When we left off, Dean took Sam to Bobby's to figure out how to turn Sam back! And Sammy and Castiel cuddled! *squees* **

**Shezaweza-Thank you lovely! **

**Mercurystayreal-When my story is done, you have my permission to translate it! And thank you dear! :) It means a lot!**

**Snarry-I know so cute! Cassie loves cats! **

**Souless666-Nope! Going to kill you all with cuteness! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but since Lucifer screwed my focus mistakes might be made.**

**Greatest show eva!**

Castiel awoke feeling re freshed and charged. He looked down at his chest and saw Sam was just waking up. Dean had told him Sam was not a morning person and that he was adorable waking up. And he was Cas had to admit. The fur standing out at odds and ends, the sleepy eyes, the cute little yawing mewing sound he was making.

Sam blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rubbed a paw down his face. He stood and shook his fur. He yawned and made a high pitched mewing sound. His bed shook. He looked around and saw Cas and everything came back to him. He moved up to Cas' face nuzzled him, purring.

_Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow Cas._

"You're welcome Sam. I was able to re charge and feel much better." Cas said.

_That's good. But why did you need sleep?_

"I ran into some trouble. I used a lot of energy." Castiel said.

_Oh. I'm glad you're okay._

"Thank you Sam. So what happened to you?" Castiel asked.

_The Trickster turned me into a kitten as you can see._

"The Trickster? Why did he do this?" Castiel asked.

_He said he was bored and wanted something to laugh at._

"And he finds this hilarious?" Castiel asked.

_Apparently. He won't change me back until he decides._

"Hmm. Perhaps I shall have a word with this trickster." Castiel said. "Sam what are doing?"

Sam looked up at Cas sheepishly.

_Playing with your coats belt. Sorry. Instinct._

Cas looked at the young kitten and set him the floor. He took the belt from his coat and dangled it in front of him. He watched curiously as Sam's kitten instincts took over and began to bat at it. When moved it he began playing. Cas smiled and kept up their game.

Dean came in with Bobby and the two smiled at the sight of the angel playing with the tiny kitten. Dean took out his phone and snapped pictures. Half for blackmail and the other for when things were glooming and he wanted a laugh.

"Having fun you two?" Dean asked.

The two startled. Cas looked up while Sammy hid under Bobby's desk.

"Aw Sammy. I'm sorry I scared you. Please come out." Dean said.

Sammy came out of his hiding placing and went up to Dean nuzzled his leg in forgivness. Dean grinned and picked him up. He scratched Sammy behind his ears and listened to him purr.

"You sound like a motor boat." Dean chuckled.

_Mew_

"Sam says he does not." Castiel said.

"You can talk to him?" Dean asked in awe.

"Of course. I can speak to all animals." Castiel said with the 'duh' clearly implied.

"So Sammy. How are you a kitten?" Dean asked.

"We discussed this earlier. He a trickster did this to him." Cas said.

"Loki?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam meow his answer.

"Figures." Dean sighed.

"So how do we fix him? Can you fix him?" Bobby asked.

"No. That is beyond my abilities. We need this trickster." Cas said. "Any of you know where I might find him?"

"Sorry no." Dean said sadly.

"Alright. I'll just have to search for him with what I can gather." Cas said and disappered.

"Okay. Well fuzzy, it's you, me, and the old man." Dean teased.

"Old?! I can yer sorry hide anyday!" Bobby said.

"Right. So fuzzy wuzzy." Dean said as he sat on the floor with his tiny brother. "How we play?"

_Meow_

Sam lept off his brothers lap and waited for his brother to get a toy or something. Sure he was acting like a kitten but right now he couldn't care less. His brother got out a laser pointer and he went all ADHD chasing the red dot.

"Get the dot Sammy! Get it!" Dean cheered.

Sammy tried to get the dot but it wouldn't stay still!

Bobby just laughed and secretly recorded the whole thing. Watching his boys play until they wore themselves out and took a small cat nap on the floor.

Dean thought before he fell to sleep that maybe Sammy being a kitten wasn't all bad. Sure he wanted his baby back. But his baby for once was having fun and smiling. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

Meanwhile

Gabriel finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath still giggling.

"Oh man. First my little brother was all adorable and cuddly, and then this!" Gabe giggled. "Boredom so gone."

He got up and went to more popcorn for the next part of the "show". He grinned like a cat that ate the cannary.

"I knew I made the right choice in making him a kitten. This show is the greatest." Gabe said happily munching on his popcorn.

**Oh man! *munching on popcorn* I agree with Gabe. Greatest show ever. The kitten Sam's so cute!**

**Until Next Time! *watches Finding Nemo, grabs my homemade holy water when Darla appears***


	4. Brothers

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! I've been working on other stories! There's two new ones on my board! So go take a look and tell me what you think! Also guys, Facebook, is for you guys! Don't be shy! Go on there and find me! Then spam if you want. Send me pictures, link me to funny videos, share other fics, bug me for updates, or simply start a random conversation! It's there's for you guys to enjoy and use! Anyways! My focus I'm sorry to say is not getting any better. So if I disappear again, don't worry. It means I'm working on a way to focus. I think I may have a problem...I'll look into it. Lol! So this little fic is coming to it's end. I know I know! But if guys want, I can make more kitten Sam fics. But I need to get the ball rolling on the others and I still have some requests to fill. So yeah! When we last saw our cute little kitten he and played, then he and Dean played! Now Cas went off to find his brother so he change Sammy back to normal! Let's go see what everyone's up too! **

**Shezaweza-I know! I want a little kitten Sammy! And this story is almost over! Wah! **

**Snarry-Sure I can share! Just be sure to keep your eyes on him! He be a handful!**

**Castiella-It explains a lot! I've made a picture but haven't uploaded it yet! I will though! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but...focus...lacking...**

**Brothers**

Dean woke up and stretched out the kinks he got from lying on the floor. He looked around and noticed his brother missing. He began to panic when he heard Bobby talking to someone. He peered into the kitchen and sighed in relief. Sam was perched on Bobby's shoulder as he was cooking.

Bobby stirred the pot of creamy garlic shells and grabbed a small spoon. He dipped the spoon in the pot and lifted it to Sam.

"Here taste it." Bobby said.

Sam took the bite and purred happily. He nuzzled Bobby.

"Good huh?" Bobby smiled.

_Meow_

"Thought so." Bobby smirked.

He made breaded chicken and home made creamy garlic shells. It smelled awesome. Bobby was glad Dean was asleep. He didn't want to feed him human food in fear of making him sick. But figured a small amount wouldn't hurt him, so he let Sam have a few bites.

"I hope you're not feeding him Bobby. I told you I don't want to have human food." Dean said.

Bobby jumped a little and made sure Sam didn't fall off.

"I haven't fed that much boy. Just a tiny bit. He'll be fine so don't go getting your panties in a bunch." Bobby said.

"Fine. Whatever." Dean said sitting at the table. "So what's for supper? I'm starving."

"You're always starving. Breaded chicken with creamy garlic shells." Bobby said.

"Ooh. Sounds awesome." Dean said getting a beer from the fridge.

"Since you're up set the table you idjit." Bobby said.

"On it." Dean said.

He set the table for him and Bobby and then set Sam's water and food dish on the floor. He was going to take Sam off of Bobby's shoulder but decided against it. He'd let Bobby have his time with Sammy.

Over supper Dean and Bobby bs'ed about past hunts and such. Sam was content listening on the floor. He didn't realize he was dozing off until Dean picked him up and cradled him to his chest.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sammy was sleeping an awful a lot and he was worried he was sick or something.

"Dean he's a kitten. A young one at that. He'll get tired like a human child. He needs sleep to grow. Now go see if water bugs him. If not give him a bath and then it's off to bed with ya." Bobby said.

"Aw but Bobby. It's only 9." Dean mocked whined.

"I don't care. Now git!" Bobby said.

"Yes sir!" Dean mocked salut.

When got to the bathroom upstairs, he put Sammy down on the toilet seat and got the bath going. Only filling the tub slightly with water, he put Sammy in it. He watched as Sammy walked around in the tub, not at all affected by the water.

"Alright that's a thing. You were always a water bug anyhow. Be right back." Dean said. He went to go get the shampoo and stuff.

When he came back he saw Sammy playing in the water happily. He smiled and took a few pictures with his phone. He knelt down and set the stuff down.

"Alright Sammy." Dean said. He smirked when Sam startled and hissed at him. "Whoa killer. Easy. Just me. I got the stuff. So let's get this over with and get to bed."

_Mew_

Dean nodded and began washing his brother. After playing with the water, Dean blew dry Sam's fur and laughed when he looked like a tiny fluff ball. He again snapped some pictures.

_NYAO_

"Alright alright. I'm sorry. You just looked so cute." Dean said.

Sam huffed and shook his fur. Dean chuckled and brushed it. After that he picked up his brother and settled him in bed.

"I'll be back." Dean said.

_Mew_

Dean smiled at the sleepy mew. Dean cleaned up the stuff and took his own shower. When he got back into the bedroom Sam was curled up and sound asleep. He smiled again and laid down. He stroked Sam's tiny back and listened as he purred.

'I wish Sammy was this peaceful as a human. But after everything. I don't blame the poor kid for losing sleep, though I wish he'd talk to me.' Dean thought.

He pulled up the blankets and snuggled down. He held Sammy in his arms and smiled sleepily when Sam snuggled into him purring contently. It lulled him to sleep.

Meanwhile

Gabriel got up to refill his popcorn bowl.

"Great great show. Really cute. Don't you think so Cassie?" Gabriel smirked as his little brother appeared behind him.

"Gabriel. Turn Sam Winchester back into a human." Castiel demanded.

"No. I'm bored, and the show's just getting good." Gabriel said.

"This is not a game. Turn him back." Castiel demanded with a low growl.

"Hmmm how about no." Gabriel said and he disappeared.

"Damn." Castiel said and he went to chase after his older brother.

Sam Winchester would be a human once more if Castiel had anything to say about it!

**Go Cas go! Lol! So cute! I like how cats get poofy when you dry their fur! **

**Until Next Time! *Looks at Facebook page* 11 likes! Whoo! Can we get to 20? I hope so!**


	5. Sam the trouble magnet

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? Good? Awesome! So this little fic is almost at it's end! I know I know! After this one is done the new fic will be posted! Go to my profile and pick the one you would to see next! Demons is excluded from the vote due to the fact it is a one shot, and that'll be out soon! I've wrote it in a notebook and it sorta gained a life of it's own. So it might be a two shot but I'm not sure yet. But it's looking good so far! Just can't really decide what to do with it. But go to my little profile and pick the next fic! The one with the most votes will go next! You leave your vote in your review, PM, or on Facebook! With that let's go! When we last saw our cute kitten, he was a water bug! Aww! And Cas you swore?! You've been hanging around Dean too much. So let's see what's going with our baby kitten!**

**Snarry-Busted! Ohhh Bobby! Lol! Sammy as little fluff ball! AWWW!**

**Skye1963-Aww! My dad had a cat that liked water! And I have something planned for little Sammy alright. *wink***

**DjinnAtwood-Castiel says no because he's an assbutt like that! X3**

**Guest-Thank you much love! **

**Castiella-Yup he did! He's been around Dean too much!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and it sucks! XD**

**Sam the trouble magnet**

"Sam! Stay where I can see you!" Dean called from the garage.

_NYAO_

"I don't care! Sammy. Look. You're tiny. I don't want you to end up lost or anything." Dean said. "So please stay within eye sight."

_Mew_

"Good boy." Dean said and he went back to work.

Bobby had a few cars to service and Dean wanted to help since he couldn't take Sam on any hunts with him being so small. Dean hoped Cas would soon catch Gabriel and force him to change Sammy back. As much as he liked caring for the little guy, he really missed his Sammy.

Sam sniffed the ground and walked around the yard. He stayed within Dean's eye sight but curiousity got to the better of him and he wandered off. He's seen all of the yard many times but from this angle and this perspective, it was amazing.

He jumped when he heard a growling noise. He looked behind him and all around. His fur stood on end and he took a fighting stance.

_SHOW YOURSELF!_

_**What the hell are doing in my turf kitten?**_

_Your turf!? Last I looked this was Bobby Singers land!_

_**HA! That old fool! This is my land and these are my cars.**_

_COME OUT YOU COWARD!_

A huge german shephard appeared and glared down at the kitten.

Sam looked at the huge dog and wanted to bolt and find Dean but he had to-wanted to deal with this on his own.

When the got closer and his face was in his, he acted out of instinct and scratched the dogs snout and ran.

_**GET BACK HERE!**_

Sam ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

_Never complaining about Dean calling me a giant ever again!_

He ran and ran but his tiny legs weren't enough. He mewed when some teeth grabbed him and the next thing he knew he was slammed into a car. And hard. He was nearly unconscious and his whole body hurt. He stood shakingly and collapsed back to the ground.

_**Say nighty night fuzzy**_

Sam tightly closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw another dog and fighting off the german shephard. He looked closely at his rescuer.

_Rummy?_

He looked at the rottweiler and passed out. When he awoke again he saw Rumsfield guarding him.

_Rummy?_

The big dog looked back and smiled.

_**Sammy. Good to see you awake. How are you?**_

_I hurt all over. Nothing broken though. _

_**Good. Let's get you back to Dean. He's worried about you.**_

_Rummy? How did you know it was me?_

_**I recognized your scent. **_

Rumsfield gently picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the house as he could. When he got to the Dean ran outside and gently took the kitten from him.

"You found him. Thank god. Are you hurt Sammy?" Dean asked. "Sammy? SAMMY!"

"Dean what's wrong!?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Rumsfield found Sam but I can't wake him up!" Dean said worriedly.

"Let me go call a friend of mine. He'll can look at Sam and tell us if he's okay without having to take to the vet and answering too many questions." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and took Sammy inside. He laid on the couch and laid Sammy on his chest and kept a protective arm around him.

"You'll be fine buddy. I promise." Dean whispered and he planted a kiss on his head. He gently stroked the tiny back and listened to the weakened purr. He hoped his baby was alright and not too badly hurt. If he was, there will be Hell to pay!

Meanwhile

"Ugh. I give Sam a chance at fun and he gets hurt. I swear the kid is a trouble magnet." Gabriel grumbled. "But I'll admit he's still pretty cute."

"Gabriel." A voice behind him said.

"Dammit. Castiel. I said no. Sam will be a kitten until I say so." Gabe said.

"Gabriel. Turn him back." Castiel demanded.

"Why do you even care? You don't even like Sam." Gabe said.

Castiel flinched a little. At first he didn't like Sam because his elders said he was an abomination.

"At first yes. But now we are friends and I care for him as much as I care for Dean. Now turn him back." Castiel demanded again.

"Um let's see. N.O. Spells no!" Gabriel said.

Gabriel went to disappear but found he couldn't. He growled. He was trapped.

"Cassie you sly bastard." Gabriel half growled half praised.

**Oh boy! Poor Sammy! You mean old dog! I wonder what he was doing there in the first place. **

**Until Next Time! *re watching all the episodes, still in season 1* Where'd the brotherly fluff go? **


	6. Castiel won!

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I sowwy guys for leaving y'all hanging! I would've updated last night but I totally forgot and I lost all track of time, before I realized it it was the break of dawn and I headed to bed. So I apologize guys! Thanks for your patience and putting up with my lateness. It's always and greatly appreciated! :) Anyways, one or two more chapters left! And there's still time to vote on the next multi chapter! Demons is excluded because it's a one shot. But My Immortal and Sam Angel are in first place! You place your vote in a review, PM, or tell me on Facebook! My Devaint Art stalkers I got new artwork coming! Including new paper kids and a comic strip featuring wolf Sam! Now that we got that out of the way, let's get started. When we last off our cute little ball of fluff, he had a run with a dog! Poor baby! And Gabby got caught by little brother Cassie and he's not happy. Let's see what goes on! **

**DjinnAtwood-He says he doesn't care. He refuses to let Sam continue to be a pawn to his brother.**

**Snarry-Ha! Poor Gabby! And Sammy will be fine! We all know Dean will mother hen him to death.**

**phoenixfyre14-Maybe when I do a sequel or something, I'll let Sam, Dean, and Cas all be baby animals. **

**Castiella-I know and it sucks! I want it back.**

**Shezaweza-Here you go hunny! *wink***

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and very much stinks! CURSE YOU FOCUS!**

**Castiel won!**

Sam awoke warm and blissfully numb. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket. He remembered the german shephard and being tossed into a car. Hard. He then remembered Rumsfield saving him and chasing the dog off. But he didn't remember much after that.

_**Good to see you awake young one. How do you feel?**_

_Blissfully numb._

_**Heheh. That's cause the doctors got ya on some strong pain meds. You weren't hurt too badly. Just banged up. They thought with your size they didn't want to risk any broken bones or internal injuries. **_

_Sounds like Dean was in mama mode._

_**Big time. He's worried. You've been asleep for a couple days. **_

_Really? Feels longer._

_**Hehe. You didn't miss much. Bobby and Dean have been keeping a close eye on you. **_

_I'll bet. Mother hens. Hey Rumsfield? How was that dog? The one that attacked me?_

_**That was Brutus. He's owner use to live up the street. He was an abusive asshole. Brutus has always lived in fear. He preys on others to take his anger out. One day he attacked his owner in anger and killed him. Animal Control has been looking for him. We didn't know he was still around.**_

_It's okay. So does Animal Control have him now?_

_**Yes they do. He came back bent on killing you and Dean caught him before he could get anywhere near you or the house. **_

_So I guess they'll put him down now. Huh?_

_**Yes. They'll put him down. He's too feral to be put up for adoption.**_

_It's sad. Your kind, pitbulls, german shephards, boxers, you all have a bad rep. You guys are blamed when it should be the owner that takes the fall._

_**You're right. But unfortunatly that's not how things are anymore. I was one of the lucky ones to have such a generous owner. Just like your lucky to have such a loving and devoted big brother. **_

_Yeah. I am. _

_**You're brother's coming in. I better get back to my duties. **_

_Thanks Rummy._

_**You're welcome kiddo. **_

With one last glance Rumfield moved past Dean to get outside and went on with his duties. He was guard dog. Like Dean's job to protect Sammy it was his job to protect his family. His father Bobby, and his pups.

Dean watched as Rumsfield when out to continue his duties. He couldn't thank the dog enough for helping his little brother and bringing him home relatively safe. He smiled when he his younger brother awake and wanting to move but he was still groggy and the doc said no exploring or rough housing for at least another few days. But Dean was going for a week just to be on the safe side.

"Hey kiddo. Good to see you." Dean smiled and gently rubbed Sam's tiny back with his index finger.

Sam purred. He was too groggy to meow. The meds were kicking back in and he wanted to sleep.

"Sammy why did you go off? I told you to stay within eyesight. Jeez kiddo you scared me to death." Dean scolded.

_Meeew_

"Curiousity huh? Didn't ever hear the phrase curiousity killed the cat?" Dean joked.

_Nyao_

Dean chuckled and he gently picked up Sam and laid down with him. He held Sammy protectively and covered them both with the large blanket. Dean kissed the top of his head and rubbed the tiny back again.

"Go back to sleep kiddo. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean said.

Sam let Dean's voice and soothing touch lull him back to peaceful oblivion. Soon Dean joined his brother in sleep. And that was how Bobby found them about an hour later when Dean failed to come back out to help him the car they were working on. Bobby smiled.

"Sweet dreams you idjits." He whispered and went back to work.

Meanwhile

"So how long do you plan to keep me here little brother?" Gabe said.

"Until you agree to turn him back." Castiel said.

Gabe huffed and struggled against his restraints. He huffed again.

"Fine." Gabriel said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"I said fine, I'll turn little Sammy back to a human." Gabe said.

"Good. I will keep you in your restraints and take you to Sam and Dean." Castiel said.

"Just couldn't let me have my fun. Sam and Dean are finally getting along. Dean's remembering how to be a big brother." Gabe said.

"True. But Dean needs his Sam. Not a kitten." Cas said.

"Alright. You're right." Gabe sighed.

"Let's go." Cas said forcing him up and they vanished.

Castiel had won the battle of wits and siblings. It made laugh a little.

**Awww! Only one or two left! And don't forget to vote on the next story by review, PM, or Facebook! **

**Until Next Time! *makes egg less edible cookie dough* Mmmmm...so good...**


	7. Season Finale

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So due to popular demand I decided to write this tonight and wait to update Sam and the BBB tomorrow. So Sam Angel and My Immortal are still tied for first! So I'm going to go offline and do a tie breaker and announce the winner on Facebook! So guys this is sadly the last chapter. I know I know. But I might work on a potential sequel. So maybe when all the other fics and such are up and going and/or are completed I'll will work on something! But right now it's on the back burner. Also between sometime in May and until the end of June I'm going to be a very busy person. So updates may or may not lack. I got family and friends graduating left and right and then some are getting married. So I have a busy schedule ahead of me. But I know my true and loyal readers will stick with me and continue their love and support. Which reminds me, I want to thank you all! For the faves and alerts. Special thanks to all my reviewers! And hugs to everyone for your support, love, patience, and your wonderful reviews! You guys are really amazing! So thank you so much! Now when we last left our little kitty! He's okay! Whoo! And Cas still has Gabe prisoner. Laughing my ass off! So lets go!**

**Snarry-Heheh. Cas be a real jerk when he wants to be. Ask Gabe. Lol! Poor Sammy! Momma Dean will make it better!**

**Acidspades-If I were a writer there would be brotherly fluff! And Sam saying that Crowley isn't into Dean was flipping hilarious and adorable. I wanna know how he kept a straight face saying it! I would've laughed! Lol! And thank you so much dear! I've read some of your stories and they're amazing! I'll get to reviewing soon! :)**

**DjinnAtwood-Gabe: *hugs* There there. It's okay dear one! Sam is a cutie I agree. But Pancake has mentioned that Cassie can be a real jerk sometimes. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own sadly...waaaaaah**

**Season Finale. **

When Dean woke up from the nap he didn't realize he fell to sleep. He down and saw Sammy was missing! He sprung up and searched the house. When he didn't find him he bolted outside to the garage and he smiled.

Sammy was with Bobby 'helping' him fix a part by bringing him tools and small parts he needed.

"Bring me a bolt kiddo." Bobby said.

Sammy took off looking for one and found one. He carried it back to Bobby and mewed.

"Thank you." Bobby said gently patting the small back.

Dean finally entered the garage and sat down at the table.

"I thought cats don't play fetch." Dean asked.

Dean smirked when Bobby jumped and Sam got into a defensive postion. Dean got up and picked up Sammy gently rubbing his back.

"Easy killer. Just me. I see someone's feeling better." Dean said.

"He's still banged up but I could tell he was bored and restless so I brought him out here and he's been helping me without exerting his injuries." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Well, you should've woken me." Dean said.

"You needed the sleep you idjit. You haven't really slept since Sam got hurt a couple days ago." Bobby said.

_Mew_

"See. Sam agrees." Bobby said.

"Ganging up on me isn't cool you know." Dean pouted.

If Sam could laugh he would be dying right now. He nuzzled Dean and growled when he felt something.

"What's up kiddo?" Dean noticing his brothers fur standing on edge.

"I would quite agree with Dean for once. Ganging up on the older brother is not cool." A voice from behind said.

"Gabe? Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hello Dean. I brought Gabriel so he could turn Sam back." Cas said.

"Okay." Dean set Sammy down and stood back up. "Change him back."

"Fine." Gabe said.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam disappeared.

"Where's Sammy!?" Dean demanded.

"Easy Deano. He's in the house. I figure once I turn him back he'd want some privacy. After all. Cats don't wear clothes." Gabriel said. He then pulled a trick and disappeared from his restraints.

"Always was crafty. Shall we check on Sam?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded and took off for the house. When he got inside his little brother was walking down the stairs in fresh clothes and drying his damp hair.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Hey Dean. I guess Gabe decided to change me back." Sam smiled.

"Well he had help." Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean and Bobby who shook their heads. He looked at Cas and he nodded.

"I made Gabriel change you back. You're better off a human." Castiel said before taking off.

"Hmm. Well. That was quite the adventure." Sam said.

"Yeah you're telling me. How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Honestly. A little tired and pretty hungry." Sam said.

Dean smiled. "Well, let's get some real food in you. Then I wanna make sure your injuries are okay."

"Actually when Gabriel changed me back the injuries were gone. I think he healed me." Sam said.

"Alright. One less thing to worry about. Now let's go eat. I'm starving." Dean said.

"You're always starving." Sam chuckled.

Everyone laughed and shared a nice family dinner.

Later that night

Sam rolled over and couldn't sleep. He got out bed and went outside.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"You rang kiddo?" Gabe asked.

Sam jumped a little and smiled slightly.

"Yeah I wanted to thank you." Sam said.

"Oh?" Gabe asked curious.

"Yeah. There was tension between Dean and I, and now we're back to normal. Well our normal anyways. So thank you. I think Dean remembers and me what being a brother is about." Sam said.

"Well then you're welcome kiddo. Anytime you need me, holler. I'll be there." Gabe said and he disappeared.

"Yeah. I will." Sam said with bright smile.

He went back inside and was able to fall for the first time in a long time, into a peaceful oblivion.

**And stick a fork in it cause it is dun! Whoo! I loved writing this! It was really fun! **

**See ya in the next season of Supernatural! **


End file.
